Lilith's Mission
by Kandai Isera
Summary: The Baron is lonely. A small sliver tabby is determined to see him happy once more. As much at it pains her she knows the only solution lies with one girl... no, one woman. Haru.
1. Chapter 1

Lilith's Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters save for Lilith.

Chapter 1

The night was young yet, a silver tabby rushed through the ally ways. A mere blur in the moonlight. On her back was something wrapped in white fabric and strapped in place. She was nearly there; the girl's house was close now. "I've nearly found you… Haru."

Time could do a lot for a person. Roughly three years had passed since Haru's adventures in Cat Kingdom. Her features had matured, making her that more beautiful. Her face now elegant rather than cute as it had been, and her hair was still cut short. As a young woman she led a quiet life, she had continued with her schooling and was now nearly done with her bachelors. Alone in her little apartment she sighed, poking at the ramen before her.

"Meow..!" The bored expression on Haru's face changed to one of surprise as a scratching came from her window. "Meooooow…!" Looking over she saw a sleek creature waiting for her to let it in. With furrowed eyebrows she walked over and gingerly opened the window. The gray cat leapt inside without further hesitation.

"Wha…?" Haru mumbled in confusion looking at the cat as it shrugged off the white parcel on its back, and set it down softly. "Erm… excuse me… who are you?" She asked timidly.

The cat flashed its eyes toward her, they were a brilliant green, like emeralds shimmering in the moonlight. It made no answer. Haru could only stare curiously with her big brown eyes. Silently she closed the window and moved closer to the feline, reaching out to grasp the package it had brought in. No sooner had a paw swiped at her hand and the silver striped cat hissed at her. Haru gasped at such a hostile reaction but decided to just shrug.

"Alright cat… have it your way…" Her voice was tired, "I guess not all cats can talk hmm?" Telling herself more than the cat. "Well, you can stay here with me if you want, kitty; I do get lonely." Her eyes wandered over the cat's face, the cat only stared back. "You don't really look like him at all… but for some reason you give me memories…" A warm smiled formed on her lips. "I kind of miss them… Muta, Toto… and Baron…" The name left her lips in a whisper. Shaking her head she smiled at the cat. "Well, I'm going to go to bed…" The cat still just stared at her not making a sound, "you are a strange one… well, g'night cat." She concluded crawling over to her futon on the floor, snuggling and falling into dreamland.

The tabby stared at her sleeping form for many moments, listening intently to make sure she was asleep. Once positive that Haru was no longer conscious, she moved. Swiftly and with the grace of a… well… a cat, she ambled towards Haru. In a soft feminine voice she whispered into the girl's ear, "You are the one… the one who loves Baron…"

"_Baron?"_

_"Yes Lilith?"_

_"Do you love her? She loves you… This girl…"_

_"I admire that she is true to her heart, and I admire her bravery and kindness."_

_"But do you love her?"_

_"I'm afraid, that is not possible."_

_"Why?"_

_"It is a long story Lilith…"_

_"I want to hear it…"_

_"Very well…"_

Morning, as always, came too soon. The beeping of her cow shaped alarm clock sounded, much to her aggravation. Her hand fell heavily upon it, and then she groaned. "Why do I have to get up…" Her voice whined to no one in particular. After a few moments the lumps underneath the covers began to squirm and soon Haru's sleepy head appeared. As she sat up she realized the free loader from yesterday was not in the room. "Huh? Now where could…"

"It's about time you woke up!" the voice was female, loud and rather obnoxious.

In surprise she turned around. At the top of her pillow sat the silver-striped tabby with emerald eyes, and she was grinning at Haru.

"Glad to see you're up."

"You… You CAN talk…" Haru breathed in awe.

The cat chuckled, "Yes, and just so you can stop calling me 'Cat'. My proper title is Lilith." She chortled, her laugh was cheery.

Many moments passed before the girl found her tongue again. "Wh-why? Why are you here?" Her expression became one of suspicion.

"Hm?" Lilith closed her eyes and thought for a moment, "Oh yes, I had heard about you from Muta and Baron-"

"You know Baron?!" Haru's face flushed at the thought of the handsome figurine.

The silver tabby looked at Haru with wide eyes for a moment before chuckling, "Of course! He helped me with a difficult problem." Her explanation was prompt. "Anyway-" a pause, "You remember the Baron?" Her voice lowered at the quick change of subject.

A pink tint appeared on Haru's cheeks, "Umm… yes… he helped me too…"

"Yes yes, I heard all about your adventure." Her brows furrowed as if the idea had annoyed her. "I don't understand you humans." She huffed.

Haru gave Lilith a strange look, "What do you mean?"

"You love the Baron right?" The look she gave Haru was dubious, almost uninterested because she knew the answer.

The now red faced Haru replied, "Um… well, I had a crush on him… back then-"

"What about now?" the feline pressed.

"Well… it's just… it's been a long time, and I just don't think… I mean they probably have forgotten all about me." Her face was still a dark pink.

"You are more deluded than I'd have imagined!" the words came out bluntly and aggravated. Lilith turned her face away from Haru, her teeth barred, lips curled, and eyes closed.

"Wha- deluded!?" Haru's voice heightened at the insult.

"Hmph…" The sleek feline leapt onto Haru's nearby drawers looking down at Haru with slight disgust. "Don't worry; they're fond of you still." Her green eyes seemed to shoot a shiver Haru's way.

"Umm… so why are you here again?" Haru questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Shaking her head Lilith sighed. "Baron is lonely." It was a short statement and it seemed to be all she wanted to share.

Despite this, Haru pushed for more information, "So…?"

A strained sigh came from the curled lips, but Lilith's expression softened and she looked to the side almost in sorrow. "Just as I said… Baron is lonely. He refuses to admit it… but I know better… he needs more than Muta and Toto… and me…" Her voice seemed to flow into silence. "That's why I'm here." Her eyes caught Haru's in a stern look.

As the words sunk in Haru became redder and redder.

"So!" Lilith's voice came harshly, "Do or don't you love the Baron?"

There was silence, as Haru seemed to consider the question in a very deep manner. "I… don't know… it's been such a long time…" she hesitated, her eyebrows furrowing and her eyes on the twiddling fingers in her lap. She thought and thought: of how she had never considered being with another person, how she had avoided romance at all costs… because she hoped, just hoped… "No…" Lilith's ears perked in interest. "I... I do, I do love him…" her eyes looking up certain and yet anxious at the same time as she confronted the small silver tabby.

Lilith's face was blank for an instant before she nodded. "Yes, very good the-" her words interrupted by the alarm clock's blaring tone as it started up again. Haru jumped in surprise.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Soon she was on her feet and rushing about the room. In a matter of minutes Haru was ready to be out the door, "Um…Listen, Lilith… can we continue this later? I really have to go! See you!" and she was gone, before Lilith even had a chance to reply.

"Uh… um… yes…" She sighed and jumped to the floor softly. She made her way to her package, she tenderly unraveled the cloth. There beneath it was revealed a beautiful figurine, much like Baron. One would wonder how Lilith managed to run around with it, considering it was about as big as she was. This figurine was female with snow-white fur and sapphire eyes. It adorned a pink gentlewoman's dress, hat and a bouquet of flowers. It was Baron's other half, Louise. And as sad as it was, those beautiful blue eyes no longer held the glimmer of life. After the years of being forgotten, and hidden away, the soul she had been given left her. Although her body lay there perfect as it was the day she was made, Louise was very much dead. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lilith's Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters save for Lilith.

Chapter 2

Memories plagued Lilith as she sat there staring at her beautiful treasure. "Why did you have to die…?" Her voice whined softly. The small gray cat pressed her wet nose to the figurine's wooden one. "If you were still with us… I wouldn't have to bother with this girl." She told Louise, who of course said nothing. She couldn't say anything; she couldn't even hear the small creature's words. Lilith was aggravated again, closing her eyes as she remembered Baron's words.

_"Long ago, I was made by very talented artisan." He had begun softly, "However, with me he made my other half… he named her Louise." His voice lowered to a soft tone as he uttered the name. As if it brought him pain to mention. _

_Didn't take long for Lilith to realize that Baron loved this… "being"… more than anything. "Tell me Baron… please. What happened to her, to your... Louise?" her tone was timid, afraid of striking the wrong chord. _

_Baron gave her a thoughtful look, those golden-green eyes softening. "When our creator brought us to life with the will of his heart. Her and I, we lived in bliss for a while. Together and happy." He paused and his features darkened, "However, we were separated. A great accident had occurred and she required repair, and while I was waiting in the shop for her return. I was taken here…" They had been speaking in his parlor, he now took the liberty to sit and hold his head in a sorrow-filled gesture. "The kind man who had purchased me also had a lover. Who had promised to return and purchase Louise as well. But a war broke out. The man's lover never returned. And neither did Louise." _

_There was silence as Lilith allowed Baron time to regather himself. "Baron…" She spoke the name softly, in a soothing manner. "I still… don't understand… If Louise is… gone… then why can't you love Haru?" Her face had hardened._

_Not looking up, Baron began to chuckle. "That, my dear Lilith I do not think I can answer fully." Still not meeting her eyes he straightened up and looked to the ceiling eyes shut. "I suppose it is a matter of hope. Hope that she might still return to me." His voice was hushed, as he said his wish aloud. _

_Lilith could only stare with those wide-eyes; "I will be going on a trip soon. Actually I am leaving tonight." _

_Baron finally looked over at the small silver tabby that was about the size Haru was when she was turned into a cat. "Oh? Where will you be going?" He inquired as he stood up. _

_"Somewhere far away Baron." She paused looking out the window, "I'll come back though." She promised looking back at Baron with a smile._

_"I am certain you will, I wish you luck."_

_"Thank you Baron, you've been very kind to me." She bowed, her gaze on the handsome figure. "I will miss you…"_

The day passed rather slowly, Lilith searched the room for something of interest. Despite the clutter of the place, she found nothing. With a sigh she jumped up to the windowsill and stared at all the other roofs. She was planning her next move. How was she to get Haru to Baron? Looking down at her paws she counted as her claws came forth and retracted in boredom. Finally she heard the door open. She turned to face the girl enter. Groceries in one hand, attempting to peel off her shoes with the other, "Oh! Hi Lilith! I got some groceries for dinner, hope you're… hun...gry…" Her brown orbs fell onto the beautiful figurine of the female cat. "So… so… beautiful…" She gasped dropping the bags and onto her knees and hands to get a better look at the little doll. "Is she… like Baron?" Her head turned to the silver tabby on her windowsill.

Lilith shook her head, "She was… but she died." Her voice was blunt as she continued to stare out the window. Haru was about to reach out to stroke the delicate features but Lilith was faster. Her eyes wide and slightly agitated. "Please! Don't touch her." Lilith said through grit teeth.

Haru looked at the angry tabby for a moment, "Alright alright, so where'd you find her?" Haru asked in curiosity, her eyes still filled with wonder.

The emerald-eyed cat sighed, "In Baron's homeland of course." Haru's expression changed slightly to one of confusion. "You didn't know…? Baron came from across the sea."

"I wasn't aware… of that." Her eyes wandered back to the feline noblewoman.

"I went there looking for this doll. I had hoped, I could bring her back to Baron… I thought it would make him happy… that is until I realized her soul is gone." Sighing in aggravation she rubbed her chin against the wooden figure in a possessive manner. "What good is she to Baron… if she isn't even alive anymore?" Her eyes pleaded Haru for an answer.

Haru looked back at the deep emotion and shook her head, "I… I dunno…" her expression taken a back, slightly confused.

Lilith furrowed her brow, "I don't think you understand… This… this is Louise. Baron's one and only true love, his soul mate. And she has departed…" Lilith bowed her head in mourning.

It took a few minutes for Haru to understand, her eyes suddenly filled with sympathy, "Poor Baron… when are you going to tell him?" Haru asked softly.

Lilith's eyes opened darkly and stared at the ground. "I'm not…" she announced hollowly. "I WILL bring Louise back to him." Her eyes darted to Haru's in a way that frightened the poor girl.

"How… how are you going to do that?" the anxiety in her voice could not be hidden. Lilith gave a low growl and pounced her, with so much force that despite her size Lilith had Haru on her back.

"I don't understand you! You love Baron! You DID love him! Why didn't you remain a cat!? Why did you come back to … this?" She asked in disgust. "Baron…" Her expression hollowed as she stepped off of the girl allowing her to sit up, "Baron doesn't love you, but he is a gentleman. He would have treated you with kindness and hospitality for as long as you needed it. Actually, who knows? Perhaps you could have made him move on and accept Louise's death." Lilith figured looking away emotionlessly. "I don't understand you at all…"

Haru listened in shock for many moments before her face became angry. "I wasn't going to live my life as a cat! That's insane!"

"What's wrong with being a cat!?" Lilith retorted.

Haru stood up and glared down at her, "It is not who I am! Baron told me to trust myself! And I do!"

Lilith glared back, "So, you really don't think a life with Baron wouldn't have been better?" Her voice challenged.

"I…" Haru's expression of anger dropped, "I don't know…" She fell onto her bottom. "It didn't seem right… to just run away from my life…" She gestured around, "This…" She sighed, "This is my life, I have my studies, my friends, my family…" Her explanation was bland, "What more could a girl ask for?" she reasoned in a tired voice.

"How about love?" the silver tabby leapt onto her desk, "I guess you preferred living in reality when you had the opportunity to live in a fantasy…" The cat shrugged, "Well it's too late to live that fantasy, as YOURSELF…" She emphasized the last word.

Haru took the hint looking at the silver tabby skeptically, "What do you mean?"

"Would you want to make Baron happy? Happier than he has been in years?" Lilith grinned her fangs showing.

"If I could… yes… of course…" Her face suspicious, "Why?"

"Haru… are you willing to give all this up?" The cat looked around her own look of questioning on her face.

"Why?" this time the request more forceful.

The tabby grinned at her more, "Then take Louise's body… and return to Baron."


End file.
